Seelie Court
The "ruling" body of "good" fairies. A fairy (also faery, faerie, fay, fae; euphemistically wee folk, good folk, people of peace, fair folk, etc.) is a type of being or creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural. Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term fairy offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term only describes a specific type of more ethereal creature. Currently such creatures are found only in the Half World, and rarely if at all on Earth or the Whole World. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having innate magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or angels. Folklorists have suggested that their actual origin lies in a conquered race living in hiding, or in religious beliefs that lost currency with the advent of Christianity. These explanations are not necessarily incompatible, and they may be traceable to multiple sources. The outsider Raphael describes himself as Fey. He is noted for some stunning innate magical abilities, including the ability to enter and leave the half world at will. Keep in mind he is not from around here. However it is noted that he does speak the language of the local fey. At least the local Fauns accept him. Much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice. Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted quite differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being two of the commonly mentioned forms. One common theme found among the Celtic nations describes a race of diminutive people who had been driven into hiding by invading humans. When considered as beings that a person might actually encounter, fairies were noted for their mischief and malice. Fairies appeared in medieval romances as one of the beings that a knight errant might encounter. Fairies in literature took on new life with Romanticism. Writers such as Sir Walter Scott and James Hogg were inspired by folklore which featured fairies, such as the Border ballads. These cannot be trusted as sources of real information. There is little to no trustable sources of primary knowledge were fairies or the Fey are concerned. The Court What we are moderately sure of: The Seelie court were known to seek help from humans, to warn those who had accidentally offended them, and to return human kindness with favors of their own. Still, a fairy belonging to this court will avenge insults and could be prone to mischief. The most common time of day to see them is twilight. Other names for the Seelie court are 'The Shining Throng' and 'The Golden ones' and 'The light Court'. The categorization of fairies based on court is whether or not they are a light or dark fairy. Light fairies are known for playing pranks on humans and having a light hearted attitude, forgetting their sorrows quickly and not realizing how they might be affecting the humans they are playing pranks on. There is also an Unseelie Court of the not so good fairies. The last great work known by the fairies of the Seelie Court was the creation of the Half World. A place of protection for magical creatures threatened by the taint and the increasingly hostile Christian churches. Currently Contact has been made with at least a branch of the Seelile Court. The Seeeie Court is now aware of Breakout. An expedition to the Half World resulted in a counsel of Elves returning to the Whole world to learn and discuss things. They started snooty, and that got wiped away real fast when they realized how simple protection from their glamor was and how technologically advanced Humans had become. They are learning to deal in good faith. The Three representatives are housed in Washington. They are, reluctantly, informing in turn of the Half world. It has been difficult to hammer home the enormity of 7 billion Humans. Humans with the holy magic to counter their glamor. Contact was also had with the Unseelie court when several broke through and kidnapped a bus-load of school girls. The DSH with Raphael took then back and sent a firm message not to do that again, by burning them out. It has been explained that firm letters or warnings to not convey the necessary strength. Unseelie fey especially must be dealt with directly and at times harshly. The Seelie visitors have concurred with that view. We doubt this will be the last incident. Greyhawke The Elven Court of Calaborleen, the seat of the Patriarch is also refereed to as the Seelie Court. This is a separate body with no connection to the aforementioned Seelie Court of the Half world. Category:Supernatural Category:Politics